Vladimir
|date = July 27, 2010V1.0.0.97 |crdate = 28th Week |health = 60 |attack = 20 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 20 |hp = 400 (+85) |mana = N/A (Manaless) |damage = 45 (+3) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2%) |range = 450 |armor = 12 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 |healthregen = 6.0 (+0.6) |speed = 310 }} Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper is a champion in League of Legends.Vladimir's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities |secondname = Sanguine Pool |secondinfo = (Active): Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood becoming untargetable for 2 seconds and slowing enemies above him by 40% for 1 second. Additionally, he deals magic damage every half second to them and heals himself for 12.5% of the damage done. *'Cost:' 20% of current health *'Radius of AoE:' 300 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Tides of Blood |thirdinfo = (Active): Vladimir unleashes a torrent of blood dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. Each cast gives him an Empowered stack which increases his healing and regeneration by 8% per stack for 10 seconds. This stacks up to four times. Additionally, his next tides of Blood deals 25% more damage and costs 50% more health per stack. *'Cooldown:' 4.5 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 620 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Hemoplague |ultiinfo = (Active): Vladimir infects all enemies in the target area with a virulent plague which increases the damage they take from all sources by 14% for 5 seconds. After these 5 seconds, infected enemies take magic damage. *'Cost:' 15% of current health *'Range to center of AoE:' 700 *'Radius of AoE:' 350 |ultilevel = }} Notes * While the damage from Transfusion will be blocked if the target has a spell shield such as , it will still heal Vladimir for the full amount. *While using , Vladimir cannot use items, summoner spells or his other Abilities. * During the cast time of , Vladimir can be hit by . He will be damaged and silenced but still go into his pool. * When in , Vladimir is still stunned when passing through . If he does this, he will remain in his pool for its duration and remain stunned when coming out if the stun has not expired. * Vladimir is still affected by damage over time effects (like and ) while going into . * Vladimir cannot use to break leashing spells such as , , and . * Vladimir cannot use to pass through walls created by abilities such as , , or . * While specifically noted that will not stack with itself, any ability power gained through will be affected by . The ability power added in this way will be converted into health through . You need to gain approximately 74 bonus health to be granted 1 additional health this way.http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Usiar/Observations_and_Whatnot#Crimson_Pact * While Vladimir cannot use any abillities during , If is used before using , Vladimir will still receive the movement speed bonus making it a very viable escape maneuver. * is not affected by Spell Vamp. * Vladimir cannot kill himself by using his own abilities, those which costs health points. * When using .you won't be healed until the particle returns to you. * If activates and passes through . He won't be slowed/or recieve the speed buff. References Category:2010 release Category:Season One release